Realm of Mir
Mir is a cold mortal realm, though not as frigid and unwelcoming as Jotunheim. It is influenced heavily by Russian, Lithuanian, Slavic, and Baltic culture. Magic on Mir is heavily tied to the natural world and Fairyland, which the plane sits close to on a planar scale. As such much of the magic prevalent and practiced on Mir is tied to the fey, and the most prevalent magic users are witches. As such the witches of Mir are much more like fairies, most notably in their weakness to iron. One of the oldest legends of Mir tells of a great battle between the god Thor and the terrible dragon Nidhogg, which raged across the plane, dramatically shaping what it is now. At the time Thor wielded both his hammer Mjolnir and axe Jarnbjorn, and is said to have struck out one of the world ending dragon's fangs, though at the cost of his axe. Some variations of the story say that Nidhogg also lost an eye in the encounter. While most of the population has forgotten this tale, many of the Dwarven societies still tell it. Thor is also commonly known as Perun or Perkunas, while Nidhogg is called Veles or Zirnitra. Gods and Religion Religion in Mir is broken up into two major groups: Those who worship Teisus, the one god, and those who worship other deities, a practice referred to as Paganism. The Teisuits believe all other gods to be false idols, and seek to destroy their religions and covert the followers to the worship of Teisus. This zealousness has caused much conflict across Mir. Whether they believe in it or not, the Core God of Mir is a great bear known as Ursa Major, also called Otso. It is considered a rather cold creature, much like the realm it protects, though its legends hold that it gives very friendly hugs. Deities of Mir Teisus - A deity with a monotheistic faith and the service of alleged angels, Teisus is worshiped far and wide across Mir, though his worshipers see a marked lack of miracles and other divine intervention. Further West he is known as Teysius. Though the Faith's origin is steeped in mystery, the Teisuits have a strong organization to their religion, allowing it to easily dominate and supplant many of the pagan faiths in its way. Perun - Mir's identity of the great god Thor, who wielded a mighty axe when he first came to this world. As always, he is a warrior and god of Thunder, worshiped by many warriors. Much of Perun's worship on Mir has been stamped out by the followers of Teisus. He is also known as Perkunas, especially by Dwarves, while many Bereginyas call him Perkele, and see him as a devil or other kind of enemy god. Cossag - Sometimes called Cossag the Ruthless, is the "bandit god" and personal deity of the Centaurs of Mir. Cossag is said to have pillaged all the great halls of the mighty beings of ancient Mir, and is fearless. His worshipers tend to make offerings to him of things they stole from the churches, temples, and shrines of other deities, especially Teisus. Austaras - The god of the North-East wind. Many Kivan humans worship Austaras alongside Perun, and give prayers to him to give them safe journeys to raid the lands of the followers of Teisus. Austaras is said to have a mighty hall to the North of Valkenheim, in the arctic circle, from which he blows his mighty winds to send raiders south into the greener lands. If the vikings are successful and pious, Austaras will call his winds back, giving them a swift path home across the Sea of Scales. Austaras has a child with Danika, Voipel, God of the Northern Midnight Wind. Giltine - The name on Mir for Thanatos. Here she is often depicted in art and representations holding or otherwise accompanied by an owl. In some places she is also called Tuoni, Jabme-Akka, '''and '''Marzanna. Zorya and Danika - Twin goddesses of Dawn and Dusk, who are very important to the culture of the Witches of Mir. Danika is the Duskbringer, ushering in the Night where all Witchcraft is most powerful, and where witches work their fiendish magic. Zorya is the Dawnbringer, announcing the sunrise and urging the witches back into hiding, lest they be caught and punished. Tenghaar - The god of the sky, freedom, and travel. Tenghaar is worshiped across open plains and fast hills, in taiga and tundra. He is one of the chief gods of the Hobgoblins, along with Cossag and the 108 Ancestor Spirits. Legends tell of how Tenghaar descended from his magnificent sky palace to teach the Hobgoblins how to bend all manner of beast of burden to their will, though they also speak of a dark end-time known as "Kara-Tengri," the Black Skies. Iku-Turso -''' Known by sailors also as '''Tursas, is a lesser god or demigod associated with some of the Bereginyas of Mir. It is said to dwell deep within the lowest depths of the Sea of Scales, is worshiped by some of the Bereginyas down there, and may be the spawn or servant of the DeepLord. Iku-Turso is often described or depicted as a mighty kraken with eels for tentacles and tusks within its mouth. It brings storms, waves, and other destruction to sailors, and also drives sea monsters to attack ships. Wada -''' Not a proper god herself, Wada, known as the Queen of the Underwater Lawns, is a powerful devil of seas and streams. She commands the service of the Bagiennik Nereids of Mir, and is opposed to most others. While she and her servants are known to be malicious, they often use their charisma and situations to ingratiate themselves with their neighbors, and extract painful debts of them. This is especially directed at the Bereginyas whom the Bagienniks share Gilland with. Wada's only known divine ally is Iku-Turso, and even that is often strained at best. Races '''Humans: A dominant race on Mir, made up heavily of simple peasant people, other races often compare humans to sheep for their seemingly blind following of whatever powerful leaders they may have, be they militaristic, noble, or religious. Ethnic groups include the Mordic, Lithy, Livs, Rusy, and Waraki. Dwarves: Hearty, short dwellers of mountains, cliffs, and underground homes. Dwarves often shy away from humans and do not care highly for the missionaries of Teisus. Sometimes called mole-folk for their digging ways. Dwarves have a natural aversion to the natural magic of Mir, and so most of their magic comes either from their mastery over inscribed runes, or their manipulation of Grudges. Orcs: Savages who cling to their Pagan ways even amidst the storm of Teisus. Even those Orcs who become "civilized" are looked down upon with fear and mistrust by the Humans and Dwarves they attempt to live alongside. Vodyanoy: Salamander-people who dwell in rivers and swamps. Fairly uncivilized, and often unfriendly. The Vodya river is thought to be named after them, or them after it, and their tribes are numerous along its banks. Sometimes they are mistaken for Boggards, though the two races are natural enemies. Centaurs: Tribal raiders who live in wholly mobile communities. While they often rob human settlements, some are known to serve nations such as the Tzardom of Muskovia as mercenaries. Ethnic groups include the Gour, Tatan, and Yosick. Urdi: Bear-folk similar to those of Jotunheim, although not white of coat. They mostly live in caves and caverns set into hills and mountains, though some are pledged to Muskovia. Villages are rumored to exist in other places across Mir, as well. Catfolk: Hulking, saber-toothed creatures of the most frigid and northern reaches of Mir. Live in simple tribes and herd sabre-toothed tigers. They are classified as "Sibir" or "Savage" catfolk. Kaukas: The Trolls of Mir. While most live in solitude or in small families, a large number dwell in the lands belonging to the Baba Yaga. They are larger than the average Midgardian troll, but every bit as savage. Samodivas: The Harpies native to Mir. Though they are more friendly to non-Samodivas than their cousins on Midgard, they are no less dangerous. They dwell in nest-villages upon mountains and often kidnap travelers for various reasons, usually to rob and rape. The leader of a Samodiva flock is the Vila, usually a powerful wind-magic user. Vedi: The slim, hairy Giants of Mir. Vedi mostly dwell in dense forests and rolling hills, and are known to sometimes be much more friendly than the typical giant, helping out humans and Vodyanoy in need. There are plenty of evil Vedi as well, however, and many of these serve the Baba Yaga. While Vedi are known to grow fairly tall on their own, the legendary Vedi Elders stand a cut above, towering at a size comparable to mountains, shaking the ground wherever they walk, and changing the very terrain with their passing. Boggards: A race of fae-touched frog-men, Boggards do not have a calling to Fairyland the way other Fae might. They are mostly drawn to swamps and marshes, where they tend to bully Vodyanoy and serve at the behest of powerful witches, fairies, and Bereginyas. Bereginyas: The Nereids of Mir. More independent than their cousins on other realms, the worshipers of the DeepLord are but a minority among the Bereginya, dwelling in the deepest parts of the Sea of Scales. The rest of their race have tied themselves much more closely to the Fairies, such as Nixies and Selkies, leading to a fair amount of inter-breeding. Another tribe of Nereids native to Mir are the Bagienniks of the Helsink in Gilland. This breed worships the devil Wada and possess the strange, squid-like ability to spit or spray a strange sort of ink, said to have both corrosive and healing properties, dependent on the Bagiennik's whim. Goblins: Also known as Cobalds and Hiisi, are another example of a fae-touched race. They are similar to the Goblins of other realms, but that they have fae aspects and blood in their veins. The aforementioned Cobalds are a blue ethnicity who tend to dwell underground and are strongly tied to cobalt. Hobgoblins: Warlike goblinoids from the East. Unlike the "ordinary" Goblins of Mir, Hobgoblins are not fey-blooded, and lack the magic talents associated with Mirish Goblins, though they also manage to avoid their fairy weaknesses. Hobgoblin culture is heavily militaristic, with a strong emphasis on strength, and their religious practices are dominated mainly by ancestor worship. Fairies: Heavily present on Mir, due in part to the Baba Yaga's great pressence. These include household Fae such as the Domovoi, Kikimoras, and Banniks, who unlike some other fairies are actually drawn to the artificial homes of mortals, and the Baubas, who are wicked Unseelie creatures. Of special note is that many of the Fairies of Mir are actually natives to the plane itself, rather than mere visitors from the Primal World. They either emigrated fully from Fairyland, were born, or otherwise formed in Mir, and many spend their whole lives without even a glimpse of their strange race's homeland. Creatures Firebirds: The Phoenixes of Mir. Fabled things. Dragons: The great three-headed Gorynych and Khala dragons often torment villagers. Dragons feature strongly into the legends of Mir, which call the beasts immortal. Sea Serpents: Gigantic sea monsters found in the Sea of Scales. Known to sink ships and devour the crews. Sabre-toothed tigers: Found on the frigid and frozen northern wastelands of Mir. Sometimes kept and trained by Catfolk. Akhluts: "Whale-wolves" Two-headed Eagles: The giant birds personally kept by the royal family of Muskovia. Griffons: Often ridden by Hussars of the East, some of whom stunt their griffons' wings so that they can't fly off. Doppelgeist: A rare form of undead spirit, born when two beings die together sharing malice and unfinished business. Narwhals: Strange whales with horns coming out of their heads, believed by some to be the "Unicorns of the sea." Geography The Vodya River - An important river to many denizens of Mir, upon which many tribes of Vodyanoy dwell. The Ursal Mountains - A daunting mountain range, home to many Dwarves, Urdi, and Samodivas. Sibira - The cold, unforgiving northern reaches of Mir. Occupied by Urdi, Sibir Catfolk, sabretooth tigers, and walruses, among other great beasts. Kaukas' Mountains - Mountains south of Muskovia where great clans of Kauka trolls make their homes. Upini River - A long winding river important to the Lithy people and some tribes of Vodyanoy. Lake Shadomanse - A mysterious lake within the Grand Duchy of Kalgorod. The Shadow Mansion, a school of dark magic, is said to be found on an island within the Lake. The Sea of Scales - The sea between the Lands of Teisus and the Northlands. Said to be inhabited by many sea monsters. Sibirc Ocean - The ocean North of Sibira. The Woods -''' A fabled place found chiefly within the bounds of Verloren. The Woods are a marvel of madness, a true home to the fairies and witches of Mir. Mortals who wander into The Woods scarcely wander out, and there is no end to the legends spoken of the place. 'The First Mountain -' At the heart of Passia, The First Mountain acted in a fashion similar to The Woods, attracting all manner of fae and witch. It was said to be literally the first mountain to ever form, and was for millennia the domain of Un-Ka, the Amber-Eyed Witch. Recently however the entire mountain collapsed in a cataclysm. 'The Weald -' Another mysterious, fae-touched location much like The Woods, this one at the heart of the kingdom of Gallia. Nations '''Tzardom of Muskovia - One of if not the most powerful nation in all of Mir, stretching out across most of the land and served by many of the lesser nations and groups around Mir. The capital is based in the city of Muskov, and other towns include Garpungrad, Rinsk, and Mintutsk. Grand Duchy of Kalgorod - A mystically powerful state adjacent to Muskovia, which has long been a close ally to the Tzar. Tensions have grown however in recent years tensions have grown due to the growing popularity of the worship of Teisus in the Tzardom of Muskovia. Grand Duchess Anastasia Nevereski is the current ruler of Kalgorod, and said to be a powerful witch. Malbork Crusader State - A militaristic, theocratic nation founded by fiery and violent followers of Teisus. It is from this nation that the militant arm of Teisus' church launch crusades against un-believers. Led by Grand Master Sigurd von Jadwig, who commands Castle Malbork. Many of Malbork's ruling class are not natives to the territory but knights and warriors who emigrated on crusade from Verloren and Gottland. Verloren - A kingdom West of Malbork, which contains the mysterious and forbidding Woods. Despite the great presence of Witches and Fairies this leads to, the nearby Crusaders of Malbork did not interfere, due to the presence of large amounts of Witchers who make a profession out of slaying the beings of The Woods. Recently, however, a vast force of witches decimated the city of Morgenvale, leading the Crusader State to deem Verloren compromised and in need of a "rescue crusade." The capital of Verloren is Rathgata. Gottland - An electoral Theocracy to the South of Verloren and Malbork. Gottland is ruled over by a Patriarch, considered among the highest authorities in the faith of Teysius. The counties of Gottland are ruled over primarily by Prelates, religious leaders who concern themselves with studying scripture as much as actually managing their fiefs. The society of Gottland is heavily controlled by the Patriarch and Prelates, who even decide who their serfs are allowed to marry. Middlegaard - A kingdom North of Verloren. It was founded by Northmen who had traveled across the Sea of Scales and set up colonies on the fertile lands were Teysius' worship was growing. While many of their proud Northern traditions remain, the warrior people of Middlegaard have embraced the worship of Teisus, if only for the economic gains it brings. Currently ruled by King Igvald Jernesson II, of the Line of Jern, bearer of the Iron Grudge. The capital is Herskerheim, built onto a mountainous cliff. Gallia - A kingdom West of Verloren, and said to also share some border with The Woods. The people of Gallia are descended from Northmen from Middlegaard, though their blood is much more mixed with the natives, though there are rumors that much of the population has its blood mixed with other beings... Skumland, Passia, and Gourland - Wildernesses with loose rulership of Pagan hold-outs, and frequent victims of crusades. Skumland boasts a great population of orcs and humans, while Gourland is more known for its centaurs, though orcs dwell there as well. Passia contains all of these, with darker rumors of witches and fairies roaming its forests and dwelling in and upon the legendary First Mountain. Lithland - A loose semi-state smashed between the Crusaders of Malbork and the Tzardom of Muskovia. After being crushed by crusaders from both nations some time ago, the country was divided up, some parts going to the conquerors, and other parts becoming vassal counties, answering to whichever nation is closest. Pagan worship and superstitious belief have been soundly stamped out in Lithland. Or it had, until the coming of the Great Fox... Livland - A loosely affiliated region of tribes, clans, and small kingdoms north of Malbork and Muskovia, which has long held to the old beliefs and battled with the crusaders. Most of the residents of Livland are human(Liv) and Dwarven. Livon is a large city located in Livland, sometimes considered (mostly by outsiders) to be the capital. Kiva - The raider-state of the Kivan Rusy, a nasty group who travel up and down the rivers, lakes, and seas to raid the settlements of others. Kiva occasionally pays fealty to the Tzar of Muskovia to placate his rage, but they do not profess loyalty to anyone. Worship of Teisus is spat upon here, in favor of Cossag and Austaras. The natives are mostly Kivan humans, though there are also Rusy and some Lithy, as well as Centaurs drawn to the life style. The capital and only city is also called Kiva, or sometimes Kivgrad. Principality of Warakia - A small principality located between Gottland and Kalgorod, beneath Lithland and Malbork. Warakia is a dark country that sits on the shores of Lake Shadomanse, rumored to be populated by blood-drinking undead monsters and werewolves. Giliya and Gilland - Giliya is a small, loosely confederated nation on the Eastern shore of the Sea of Scales, North and West of Muskovia and directly North of Livland. It is a cold, marshy land with many fjords, populated by hardy people with cold attitudes. Gilland lies West of Giliya, and is the fabled undersea realm of the Bereginya people. Legends on land tell of magnificent kingdoms and cities beneath the waves, populated by all sorts of Nixies and Mermaids. The truth is that Gilland is no more united than Giliya, and many different tribes and lesser nations of Bereginyas compete beneath the sea for dominance. The Helsink is one of the sunken cities of Gilland, populated by the devil-worshiping Bagienniks. Outer Hobgolia - An arid land of plains and steppes East of Muskovia, populated by tribes of Orcs, Centaurs, and many, many Hobgoblins. Lesser nations rise and fall like the grass in the fields of Hobgolia, united by a mighty warlord and torn apart by his descendants. The society is rough and savage, devoted to power and strength, though cunning is also respected. It is rumored that a Greater Hobgolia lies further South-East, and is a land of great wonders, ruled by the Son of Heaven. Baba Yaga's Fief - A section of Sibira under the Baba Yaga's control, mainly dominated by her Winter Palace, the center of Baba Yaga's power in Mir. The residents of Baba Yaga's fief include Kaukas, cold fae, evil Vedi, witches of all sorts, and a singular tribe of Sibir catfolk who serve her. Languages The primary language of Mir is its own dialect of Rizgaaric, and its many sub-dialects. Lithy is another language spoken in large expanses of the world, while in the West they speak a variant of Common known as Heraldic. Dwarves speak a different dialect of their language, with a touch of Riz-Rusan, and Fae-Tongue is also spoken by many denizens. Characters AKMO Tzar Rurik - The ruler of the Tzardom of Muskovia, a bored man who secretly dreams of the excitement told about in stories of old. Baba Yaga - The mighty witch of the north, who holds much power on Mir. She is rumored to hail originally from this realm. Audia Kopp - A Witcher from Middlegaard. Fiera Esgid - another Witcher from Verloren, skilled with a bow. NOG 'Zver Chernogo '- Also known as "Padal Korol" or Carrion King, a marauding Muskovian bent on nothing but the persecution and slaying of Teisus worshippers. He is reputed to have been killed several times, but his hatred of "the faithful" makes him unwilling to die until they are all dead. His nickname comes from the tendency for vultures to follow him, waiting for him to kill again. It is said his bloodlust is so great that carrion-birds gather in the places he intends to visit, long before he arrives there. Articles of Mir Witchers A special occupation on Mir, filled mostly by Humans. Witchers are responsible for hunting and slaying monsters, most notably fey and witches, which wish to do harm to the defenseless. Category:Realms Category:Realm of Mir